The Legend of Frostine the Snow Woman
The Legend of Frostine the Snow Woman is a genderbend film version of The Legend of Frosty the Snowman that serves as a sequel/prequel to Frostine the Snowman. Plot (Story) At the beginning of the story, we see the picture perfect town of Evergreen, where all the local children are bound to a ridiculously strict curfew and not allowed to have any kind of fun whatsoever. One calm girl living in that town is named Tammy Tinkerton, the daughter of the town’s impossibly upbeat but no-nonsense miss first award mayor. Another storyline stars Tammy’s best friend, Wally Wader, who shocks everyone, especially her very strict father, befriends a snow woman named Frostine and have fun in the woods. Wally’s rule-breaking gets all the kids of Evergreen talking, but it greatly upsets Principal Paisley, who is even more adamantly opposed to magic than Ms. Tinkerton (who betrays Tammy that he is under Paisley's control after Walter tells the truth to Ms. Tinkerton). Principal Paisley uses the arrival of Frostine to sow doubts among the townspeople about Ms Tinkerton’s leadership, and little by little she begins to take over the town. But once magic is stirred up, it isn’t easily contained. One by one, Frostine wins over the other kids of Evergreen, including Tammy's older bullying sister, Charlotte Tinkerton, who teases her sister Tammy's lonely love interest, Simon Simple (a sharp, independent and handsome boy who wants to be an urban designer instead of a "prince"); and the happy-go-lucky triplets, Sam, Sasha, and Sara Sklarow. Frostine befriends each of them through the simple means of believing in them, which inspires them to begin to believe in themselves. Increasingly desperate to deny the existence of Frostine and keep Evergreen fun-free, Principal Paisley tricks Wally Wader into helping her lure Frostine for some ice-skating fun, then tricks Frostine into venturing onto thin ice. Before Wally can save her friend, Frostine, realizing it's too late to escape, falls through the ice and melts, and Principal Paisley captures Frostine’s hat, which is the key to her magic. As all of this unfolds, Tammy Tinkerton, who was the first one to whom Frostine appeared, has been sitting on the sidelines, watching her best friend, her sister, and her love interest experiencing adventure and magic in which he could share. But she has held back, even though she yearns to meet Frostine, out of loyalty to her mom (because she knows her mom would disapprove of her acknowledging the existence of magic). Everything changes, though, when Tammy finds a secret room beneath the library, in which she discovers a comic book filled with secrets about Frostine. At first, most of the comic book is blank. Each time Tammy checks it again, new panels appear. Over the course of several scenes, Tammy learns that Frostine’s magic is in his hat; that her mom (Ms. Tinkerton) met Frostine when she was a girl, and did believe in magic once upon a time; and that Principal Paisley, a childhood friend of her mother's, took Frostine’s hat and hid it away in an attic (the same attic from which the hat escaped at the beginning of the story), causing young Ms. Tinkerton to lose his faith in magic. The comic book also reveals to Tammy what Principal Paisley has just done (with Wally Wader’s unwitting help) to recapture Frostine. All this time, Tammy has held back from befriending Frostine out of loyalty to her mom, who has always told Tammy not to believe in magic. But now Tammy sees that her mom once believed in magic, too, but was tricked into losing faith. And Tammy realizes that the most loyal thing she can do is not to hide from magic, but to help her mom rediscover that magic is indeed real. Tammy explains what’s really going on to a now-reformed Charlotte, Simon, Wally, and the Sklarow girls, and leads a daring rescue of Frostine’s hat in which all the kids help out. A final battle between Principal Paisley, Wally, Tammy, Charlotte, Simon and the Sklarow girls playing "capture the flag" with the hat as the flag features a climactic series of scenes follows in which Principal Paisley tries and fails to recapture the hat, then tries to deter the townspeople (including Ms. Tinkerton) from going into the woods to see what all the ruckus and noise are about. But Ms. Tinkerton refuses to be deterred, and Tammy is able to reintroduce her mom to the old friend, who Ms. Tinkerton had long since stopped believing in. Meanwhile, the other parents are confused and angry: why are their kids out at night? And can this magical snow woman they’ve been hearing about be real after all? Principal Paisley tries to stir them up to regain control of the situation, but Wally Wader breaks the spell by throwing a snowball at Principal Paisley. And one by one, the other kids and parents join in, until the town of Evergreen, which had forgotten how to have fun, gives itself over joyously to a “''snowball-fighting, horseplaying, lark of a good time.” As the snow melts, Frostine says goodbye to Evergreen and Paisley gets fired as principal and being arrested for banning magic, an epilogue shows us a Evergreen transformed into spring—with Ms. Tinkerton doing magic tricks, Charlie playing football, Tommy skateboarding, Simon reading a book about urban designing and Evergreen letting the parents take care of their children. All the time, the story has been narrated (à la "''Our Town") by a warm, wise, seemingly omniscient kind-hearted old woman who appears periodically and comments on the events unfolding in Evergreen. In the final scene, she reveals that she is Tammy, all grown up and now married to Simon; and he has been telling the audience her own story. Category:Genderbend Stories Category:Christmas Category:Frostine the Snow Woman